itsukatenmanokurousagifandomcom-20200213-history
Once
Lyrics Original / Romaji Lyrics dakara ikanaide boku no inai mirai ano isshun no omoi o mada wasurenai ano hi mune no oku nigirishimeta kotoba ano hitokoto ga ashita o kaete kureta n da ne boku wa yume o mite'ru sore wa boku dake no yume ka na kimi wa sora o mite'ru sore wa kimi dake no sora hitotsu dake hitotsu dake taisetsu na mono mune ni areba nagai yoru mo nageki mo koerareru darou ichido dake kimi to dake kawashita yume ga boku no subete inochi o kake kimi o mamoritai tsuyoku omou konna kimochi o ima ai to yobou tatta hitori dake meguriaeta nara sono kioku to issho ni ikite yukeru hazu sa utatte agetai na yasashii uta o mitsuketa kimi no niji no you na egao ga tada mitai kara hitori nara hitori nara dare mo ga hitori umareru nara kodoku datte daiji na tomodachi da kedo kimi to nara kimi to nara kimi ga namida o nagasu nara soba ni iru yo te o kasanereba tsutawaru nukumori sono toki mune ni kibou ga hajimaru afureru hodo motomete mite mo sono yubi kara koboreochite'ku dake ikusen no hoshi ni dakarete bokura kitto ataeaeru darou nakanaide nakanaide ima boku ga kimi o mamoru kara uneru you na kanashimi oshiyoseru kedo hitotsu dake hitotsu dake taisetsu na mono mune ni areba nagai yoru mo nageki mo koerareru darou ichido dake kimi to dake kawashita yume ga boku no subete inochi o kake kimi o mamoritai tsuyoku omou konna kimochi o ima ai to yobou English Translation So please don't go into a future where I will not be. I still can't forget my thoughts in that brief moment. On that day, I gripped a word tightly in my bosom. That one single word changed my future for me. I am having a dream, but am I the only one having it? You are looking at the sky, and that sky belongs only to you. If just one thing, if just one thing, if there's just one precious thing in my bosom, then I'll be able to overcome long nights and grief. Only once, only with you, that dream I exchanged is my everything. I'm willing to risk my life to protect you. This strong feeling of mine, now let's call it "love". If I were able to run into that one person again, I should be able to live on with that person's memories. I want to sing for you, for I have found a tender song, because I want to see once more your rainbow-like smile. If alone, if alone, if everybody is born alone, then loneliness is a very important friend. If with you, if with you, if you break out into tears, I will be right by your side. When we hold hands, we'll feel each other's warmth, and that moment will signal the beginning of our hope. Even if you pursue it to the point of overflowing, it will only keep spilling from your hands. Embraced among the thousands of stars, we will surely be able to give it to each other. Don't cry, Don't cry, for I will protect you now, even though the swelling tides of grief are creeping up on us. If just one thing, if just one thing, if there's just one precious thing in my bosom, then I'll be able to overcome long nights and grief. Only once, only with you, that dream I exchanged is my everything. I'm willing to risk my life to protect you. This strong feeling of mine, now let's call it "love". Watch it now thumb|400px|left Category:Music